Tiger Children
by taelwyn
Summary: romance/humor/angst/sci-fi (rating for pottymouths) Cye & Kento adopt two little girls who're VERY different from society. What happens when they're kidnapped 13 years later?
1. Prologue

Everyone in this story is probably a little out of character, but hey, that's why they call it a fanfic, right? And. Um. I know nothing about adopting a kid. but this is fanfiction! I'll do it my way DAMMIT!  
  
And now for the disclaimers: I don't own the Ronins! I swear! I wish I did, but alas, I do not. *dramatic sigh* But I DO own Tamora and Illana. They're mine! You can't use them. well. without my permission at least. and that you do not have! So, please don't sue me. the only things I own are a moldy taco and some belly button lint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Finally. today was the day. Cye had been waiting for this moment for months on end. Today was the day he and Kento were going to pay a visit to the Sunnydale Home for Children. They had figured out they were soul mates about a year ago, and a little a while after that, a couple months maybe, Cye started longing for a child. A baby, toddler, teenager. he didn't care. Boy or girl. he didn't care. He didn't care what kind of background. Hell, he wanted to adopt one from each of the continents. He remembered the night they'd talked about it.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Ten more minutes. Only ten more minutes until Kento got home. Cye was so nervous he felt like he was going to wet himself. He looked at the table with uncertainty. Candles? Check. Food? Lots of it. Utensils? Check. Napkins? The fancy cloth ones. Most importantly was the wine there? Yes, it was strawberry. 'Good,' he thought. 'Everything's ready.'  
  
Cye heard the door open and shut.  
  
Kento had expected to find Cye at the door ready to greet him when he got home from work like usual, but he wasn't there. 'Where is he?' he asked himself. After a few seconds, he finally noticed the light in the dining room. He stood in the doorway observing Cye light two tall white candles. A delicate white tablecloth was draped over the table. Cye had gotten out their best china, which also were white and had small vines of orange and blue roses. At each seat, there was a bowl of salad seasoned with Italian dressing sitting on top of a plate and a glass of what Kento assumed was strawberry wine. In the middle of the table in between the two candles was a large bowl of what looked to be fettuccine alfredo and a small bowl of breadsticks.  
  
When Cye stood straight and smiled at him, Kento gasped. He looked so. feminine. Cye's short red hair was curled and framed his face delicately. He had on a little bit of blue eyeliner and a light blue peasant top and khaki dress pants with dark brown shoes. Cye looked gorgeous. utterly gorgeous. "Wow." Kento was at a loss for words.  
  
The redheaded boy's smile widened. Kento was falling for it. hook, line, and sinker so to speak. "Um. have a seat."  
  
Kento nodded rather dazedly and pulled out one of the chairs gesturing for Cye to sit down. Cye smiled again at the ashen-haired boy and sat as Kento pushed the chair in a bit and took the seat across from him.  
  
"So, Kento, honey. how was your day?"  
  
--  
  
Dinner had been over with for about an hour and Cye and Kento were cuddling on the couch in their pj's watching a movie when Cye turned off the television. 'It's now or never,' he thought. Kento looked at him. "Cye. i- is something wrong?"  
  
"No. I just. I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes," Cye fidgeted a little bit. He could feel Kento's eyes burning into him and it was starting to make him nervous. "How do you feel about adopting children?"  
  
The muscular young man's face was blank. "Children?" The thought of it had never crossed his mind.  
  
Cye started to fidget again and stared at the floor. "Yeah, children. Do you want any?" He looked up at Kento through his bangs.  
  
Now it was Kento's turn to squirm. He played with the hem of his ratty black t-shirt. "I. I don't know. I've never really thought about it."  
  
Cye frowned. "Do you need time to think about it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Cye grinned. It was like he was in a dream. He couldn't believe they were going to adopt a little one. but not today, though. They were just going to have a look around and maybe talk to a few of the children there. The redhead inadvertently sighed dreamily.  
  
Kento chuckled a bit when he heard Cye sigh for about the fiftieth time. His little redhead had been giddy all week. Sure, Kento was excited, but Cye seemed to float everywhere he went. with a large goofy grin on his cute little face. Now that the larger boy thought about it, he quickly peeked over at the passenger's side where his little muffin was sitting in his own little dream world. 'Yep. grin's still there.' He smirked and turned into the parking lot to the Sunnydale Home for Children. "Well. we're here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reading! Now, if you please. leave a contribution in the little box! Or. in other words. please submit a review! I won't continue until I've gotten at least. two. That's right. two. Why? Because I'm not sure anyone's gonna read it. much less like it. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to chapter 1 of Tiger Children! Ok, so I lied when I said I wouldn't continue until I had at least two reviews. I can't help it, I like writing this fic!!!  
  
I would like to thank the people, well, person, who gave me reviews! Thanks Googuru no Shoujo for adding me and my story to your favorites list. When I saw that alert that I'd gotten a review, I was ecstatic! I got more excited when I read you review! *huggles my new Seiji plushie* I will cherish it forever! ^_^  
  
Umm. insert usual disclaimer here I may change the rating because I have this HUGE urge to make Sage a potty mouth. why? I dunno.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cye and Kento had been looking around the building with one of the nuns a while when Cye spotted them. There were two little girls sitting in the middle of the floor playing one of those hand-slapping games. something about a Miss Lucy and a steamboat. Cye thought they were absolutely beautiful. a little odd-looking, but beautiful. They had straight, long, orange hair with white framing their pale faces and black stripes (like a tiger's coat) and what looked to be kitty ears on top of their heads. The little girls were so tiny! They looked to be only about three or four years old. "Them," he whispered, "they're gorgeous."  
  
"Those two?" the nun looked at him funny. "Are you sure?"  
  
The redhead nodded and started to walk over to the little girls, but Kento stopped him. "Why'd you give Cye that look? There's not anything wrong with those girls, is there?"  
  
"Well," the nun started, "there's nothing wrong with them. They're just really different, but I'm sure you could tell that. You see, they were the result of a genetic experiment. A scientist used a donated egg and sperm and the time the girls should be in the womb were spent in a 'test tube' having their genes manipulated and some of them replaced with that of a tiger." The nun paused for a moment. "When they were 'born,' the same scientist kept them under observation. They were two years old when she died and the government decided that to finish the experiment would be a waste of money, so they sent the girls here."  
  
"You said A donated egg was used," Cye began, "so they're identical?"  
  
The nun nodded, "Yes, they're identical."  
  
Kento pondered for a moment before speaking again. "Is there anything else we should know about them? Were there any side effects to the experiment?"  
  
Again, the nun nodded. "They're very intelligent, and not only is their appearance different from any normal person, but they have a superior sense of smell, hearing, and sight. In fact," she looked over to where the twins were, "I wouldn't be surprised if little ears were listening in on this conversation."  
  
Cye and Kento looked over to where the little girls were. They didn't seem to be paying much attention; they were too engrossed in their game. Cye casually walked over to where they were sitting and squatted. "Hi there," he smiled finally seeing their eyes for the first time. They were a dark green with slit pupils like that of a cat. "I'm Cye, what're your names?"  
  
The little girls stopped their game and looked at him with a mixture bewilderment and shyness. Other than the sisters, no adults that came here ever spoke to them! Maybe this guy wanted to take them home with him! That would be so great!  
  
"I'm Iwwana," spoke the one on Cye's left quietly, "an' dat's Tamora."  
  
The little one called Tamora greeted him with a nod. "Hi," she said softly.  
  
By this time, Kento and the nun had made their way over to the three who were talking quietly. Well, Cye was talking and the girls were giving him short, timid answers. Kento squatted beside Cye, "Hello there," he gave his most charming smile, "I'm Kento." He got the same reaction Cye had received: Illana, or "Iwwana" as she pronounced it in baby talk, introduced them both. She looked at the boys meekly. "Are yoo gonna abduct us?"  
  
"That's adopt, Illana," the nun corrected.  
  
"T'ank yoo, Sister Mary," Illana mumbled. She looked back at Cye and Kento. "Are yoo gonna ad-opt us?"  
  
Cye smiled at the little girls. "We want to."  
  
Tamora, who had spoken only one word the whole time, whispered softly, "So we're gonna go home wiff yoo guys?"  
  
Kento shook his head. "Not today, but hopefully very soon."  
  
Cye nodded. "The next time you two see us, we're going to be back to get you two, ok? So don't get taken away, all right?"  
  
The little girls nodded.  
  
Sister Mary didn't want to, but she interrupted their 'conversation.' "It's naptime now, so why don't the both of you run along to your room?"  
  
Illana and Tamora stood up and brushed the invisible dust on their black dresses off, said their farewells shyly, and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's chapter 1! I really hope you guys like it! Now, um, please leave a little contribution in the box! Support a starving author. ^_^ Just scroll down until you see that little box that says "Submit a Review" and click on "Go!" 


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2! I would like to thank everyone who gave me reviews!  
  
Thanks Shadow of a Rose!!! The three should meet in the next chapter. I'm gonna try to make it as cute and weird as possible! ^_^  
  
Thank you phenobarbiedoll! I was going for cuteness. There aren't really many of those cuteness RW/YST fics out there... and definitely not many where any of the boys decide to adopt children. In fact, I was curious and typed "adopt" and "adoption" in the search area. . . NOTHING came up! I was so shocked! That's what inspired me to write this fic. . . that and I had this really cool idea about twins with a partial genetic make-up of a tiger coming into the boys' lives. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: As I've said before, I don't own'em. . . but I wish I did ever so much! *sniffle* So please don't sue me! All I have is that moldy taco and some belly button lint! Oh! I have a penny now! I found it at school! Oh. . . and Tamora and Illana are copyrighted to me. Please don't steal my ickle girlies! I would miss them!  
  
Warnings: Ryo silliness! I mean think about it, he has a white tiger, don't you think he would be REALLY UTTERLY excited if someone he knew adopted kiddies with the partial genetic make-up of a tiger? I think he would. . . Plus, Sage has a REALLY bad potty mouth. Lastly, a White Blaze mini- adventure! Readers beware. You HAVE been warned.  
  
And now. . . on with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Ronins were all sitting at the kitchen table of Mia's house having a conversation as Mia went back and forth making supper. She had invited the Ronins and the ex-Warlords over because it had been a while since they'd all been together and Mia thought it was about time they'd had a "family" reunion. They were going to stay about a week.  
  
"So. . . the paperwork's all done?" Rowen looked over at Cye and Kento. They nodded. "Are you sure?" Again they nodded.  
  
A knock sounded at the door and Mia left the kitchen to answer it.  
  
Ryo grinned. He was so excited! When he'd heard that the little girls Cye and Kento were adopting had the genes of a tiger, he'd barely been able to contain himself. "When are ya gonna pick'em up?"  
  
Kento smirked. Ryo was practically prancing around the room in a tutu. "Tomorrow."  
  
"What's tomorrow?" The Ronins looked up to meet the ex-Warlords with their eyes. It was Sekhmet who had spoken.  
  
The four took a seat at the table as Mia went back to her cooking.  
  
Ryo once again got an ecstatic look on his face. "Cye-and-Ken-are-adopting- TWINS!-They're-picking-them-up-tomorroooooooooooow!!!!!!!" This being said at 60 miles an hour, Ryo finally lost what little composure he'd had when the ex-Warlords arrived and started dancing around the room, a frilly pink tutu mysteriously appearing around his waist. "Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow!" he sang happily.  
  
Cale arched an eyebrow as everyone watched Ryo's display of excitement. "Ok. . . I know adopting children is supposed to be exciting, but Wildfire is taking it a bit too far. . . why?"  
  
Sage rubbed his temples and looked at Cale through his bangs. "The kids they're adopting were the result of a damn genetic experiment; they have the genes of a fuckin' tiger."  
  
"Wow. . ." The former Warlords blinked.  
  
"Tomorrow! Tomorrow!" Everyone's eyes shifted to Ryo. Poor White Blaze had stumbled into the kitchen with the intent of nibbling some nummies. Instead of getting his nummies. . . Ryo had him standing on his hind-legs and they were doing a tango, both were wearing pretty pink tutus and had roses in their mouths. The poor tiger didn't look too enthused.  
  
Almost everyone sweatdropped. "Ryo. . . leave White Blaze the fuck alone and sit the fuck down," Sage glared.  
  
With a high-pitched "MEEP!" Ryo dropped poor White Blaze and quickly sat down at the table, rose in hand and tutu still intact.  
  
White Blaze shot Sage a glance of gratitude and continued his mission to nibble some nummies. He looked at his bowl. IT WAS EMPTY!!! How could Ryo and Mia DO this to him? Wasn't he LOVED? Hopefully they'd just lost track of the time. . . Yeah! That was it! Everyone was here, so they just forgot what time it was! They just needed to be enlightened. With this in mind, the tiger picked up his food dish. With bowl in. . . mouth and tutu still around his tummy, he trudged over to Mia. She took no notice. He growled softly and head butted her in the side gently as if to say, "HELLO! DOWN HERE!"  
  
That got Mia's attention. "Oh, I'm sorry, White Blaze! Here. . ." She gave him a nice large, raw, meaty t-bone. Needless to say, White Blaze was very pleased with Mia's peace offering. He dropped his bowl and picked up the slab of meat and bounded happily under the table to nibble away at the tasty treat. White Blaze is a happy tiger now! ^_^ --- See? Happy!  
  
Kayura, not really paying much attention to the guys, watched the scene unfold and smiled. White Blaze could be just like a kitten at times. She turned back and to the table and listened to Cye describe Tamora and Illana's appearance. "Vhat are their nahms?"  
  
The Ronins and Mia gave Kayura a funny look. "Why are you speaking in a German accent?" Cye inquired.  
  
Dais chuckled. "She went on a vacation to Germany for a couple of months and came back with the accent."  
  
Kayura nodded. "Now. answer mein qvestion."  
  
Cye smiled, "Tamora and Illana."  
  
"Pretty," Sekhmet commented. The rest nodded.  
  
Mia set down a pot of spaghetti and a bold of garlic breadsticks in the middle of the table. "Dinner's ready!"  
  
"Golly, Mia, I was wondering when it would be done! I was starting to get hungry," Kento said as Mia set down a pile of plates and silverware.  
  
Dais looked at Kento. "You're always hungry, Hardrock," he rolled his eyes.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well. . . that's it for now! Next chapter Cye and Kento get the girls. . . and they meet the rest of the family! ^_^  
  
Now. . . please leave me a review. . . please? Pretty please? With a Ronin on top? How about a Warlord? ^_^  
  
Bis später! 


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! Welcome to. . . chapter 3! Dun dun dun!  
  
Thanks to AuroraTheAnimeNut! Um. . . here. . . *gives you a Rowen plushie* It's not Ro, but it's the next best thing! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I wish I did. 'specially Sekhmet! I love snakes! We'd be so happy together! ^_^ Tamora, Illana, Teddy the Tiger- Kitty, and Bear the Kitty-Tiger are my own original characters. Ok, so the stuffed tigers aren't really characters. . . they're just things, but I came up with them all by my lonesome, mmk?  
  
Warnings: Utter cuteness!  
  
text is White Blaze and the girls speaking in. . . um. . . tiger-talk! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The little girls had their stuff packed and ready to go. Each one was clutching a stuffed tiger and were giving out hugs to the nuns and saying their good-byes in the lobby. This lasted for about five minutes then the nuns, except Sister Mary, went back to their duties.  
  
Illana, fidgeting, looked at her twin. "When do yoo t'ink day'll get here?"  
  
Tamora shrugged and both looked at Sister Mary who looked at her watch. "Any time now, girls," was her reply.  
  
Tamora sat calmly, her kitty ears twitching, while Illana fidgeted in her seat. Finally, the little girl could contain herself no longer. Illana jumped up and started running circles around the room screaming. Tamora winced, too loud. . .  
  
Somehow, unbeknownst to the small, loud child, Cye and Kento had entered the lobby only to find little Illana running around and screaming like her head was on fire. Sister Mary and Tamora, who had her little sensitive ears covered, watched in amusement.  
  
The two men exchanged looks of confusion and Cye loudly cleared his throat to get their attention. Needless to say. . . it worked. Illana stopped her. . . activity and both girls stared at them, Tamora letting go of her ears, and Sister Mary gave them a nod of acknowledgment.  
  
"MOMMY!!!" Illana glomped onto Cye's leg faster than either of the men had seen any child. . . no, scratch that. . . ANYONE move.  
  
Cye and Kento blinked. Mommy? Why'd she just call Cye "Mommy"? They quickly dismissed it, only for the moment, though, as Tamora stood up calmly and walked over to the three. She gave Cye and Kento a quick hug before prying her sister off Cye's leg, her ears twitching.  
  
Sister Mary, who'd watched with a smile and a tear in her eyes, got up and handed Cye a clipboard and pen. "I need you both to sign this. It's just to make sure you came to get them and that they weren't kidnapped." She stood quietly while the new parents signed it at took it back from Kento.  
  
"Bye Sister Mary," Illana hugged the nun. . . Tamora, too.  
  
"Bye, girls," she hugged them back. "You two be good, you hear?"  
  
The children nodded and hugged her again.  
  
--  
  
"Wow. . ." Illana and Tamora were sitting in car seats and looking at Mia's house in awe. They'd never seen a house so big before! It was bigger than any castle they'd ever seen! Not that they'd seen castles before. . . only in pictures. "Is dat our howz?" Illana asked as Kento drove the black Jeep Cherokee down the long driveway.  
  
"No, sweetie," Cye turned in his seat to look at them and smiled. "That's your Uncle Ryo and Aunt Mia's house. They invited us to stay for a week along with the rest of your uncles and aunt."  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
"By the way," Cye started, "why did you call me 'Mommy' earlier?"  
  
"'Cos yoo wook more wike a mommy dan yoo do a daddy."  
  
Kento chuckled and parked the vehicle. "She's right, you know. You DO look more like a mommy."  
  
Illana started to fidget again. "So. . . can we caww you 'Mommy'?"  
  
Cye smiled again. "Of course you can, sweetling."  
  
"What's dat smeww?" Tamora asked. . . it was the second time she'd spoken since they'd met her.  
  
Kento gave her a look and sniffed the air. "What smell?"  
  
Tamora looked over at Illana. "Do yoo smeww it?"  
  
Illana sniffed. "Yeah. . . it smewws kinda wike. . . us. . . 'cept it don't. . ."  
  
Cye chuckled and got Tamora out of her car seat as Kento did the same with Illana, each of the girls clutching their stuffed tigers. "You'll see in a few minutes," Kento grinned.  
  
The boys shut the doors and carried the girls to the front door. Tamora's ears twitched and she cuddled up against Cye, clutching Teddy the Tiger- Kitty closer to her chest. She could hear and smell at LEAST seven people in there. . . plus that thing that smelled like them. What was it anyway? Was it a kid just like them?  
  
Kento knocked on the door three times and went in. "We're baaack!"  
  
As if on cue, Ryo bounded into the room. . . and squealed. "Oh my gosh! They're so cute!" he exclaimed and rubbed Illana's ears. . . then Tamora's, who's twitched afterwards. Ryo cooed at her twitching ears. "How adorable!"  
  
This guy scared the living daylights out of Tamora, but she tried not to show it. She just kind of stared back at him blinking and ears twitching. He smelled ok, like a good person, but he just scared her. She was only three and a half years old!  
  
Then IT happened. The biggest kitty the girls had ever seen wandered into the room. The girls stared at it. It stared back. THAT'S where that smell was coming from!  
  
Whoa. . . they were moving again. Tamora and Illana weren't used to being carried. It was an odd feeling. They could hear the three adults talking as they were being carried into another room, but the girls kept their gaze on that hue-normous kitty.  
  
Suddenly, they were going down! Oh. . . wait. . . Mommy and Daddy were just sitting down. . . in a room. . . with LOTS of people. There were six guys: one with blonde hair, two that had different shades of blue, one with white, another with green, and that guy from earlier. Two girls came into the room now: one with brown hair and the other had ash-colored hair. They were both pretty.  
  
The girls looked around them. There were so many people. . . so many different smells! For the first time in her life, Illana was more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs!  
  
Cye smiled. "Guys, this is Tamora and this is Illana. . . Girls those're your aunts Mia and Kayura. . . and those're your uncles Sage, Rowen, Dais, Ryo, Sekhmet, and Cale. . . and that's White Blaze."  
  
Sage looked from one girl to the other. Now he was no dummy. . . but he couldn't tell them apart. He was pretty sure the others couldn't, too, but he was probably going to have to be the one with the balls to ask. "How the fuck do you tell them apart?"  
  
Everyone winced and the girls just stared at him. The Sisters had told them never to say that word! They'd said that whoever said that word would go to Hell! The girls gawked at him some more.  
  
Kento glared at Sage. "Watch your mouth."  
  
Cye sweatdropped. "Tamora's quiet and Illana's. . . well. . . not."  
  
White Blaze, who'd been laying quietly in front of Ryo's feet and had been curious about these new cubs, got up and sniffed at them. They smelled like tiger cubs, yet they smelled human, too. Weird. Hello, he purred.  
  
The girls blinked. That big kitty just spoke to them! NEAT!  
  
Illana started to fidget it Kento's lap. Hi!-My-name's-Illana-and-that's- Tamora!-You're-the-biggest-kitty-we've-ever-seen!  
  
Tamora's ears twitched, which elicited "Awwww"s from Ryo, Mia, Kayura, and Sekhmet. Hi.  
  
More "Awwww"s from the peanut gallery. The twins and White Blaze were speaking to each other! How cute!  
  
Cye smiled. "Why don't you girls and White Blaze go play outside until dinner's ready?"  
  
Illana grinned. "Ok, Mommy!" The little girls climbed out of their parents' laps and followed the white tiger outside.  
  
Sekhmet gave Cye a look of bewilderment. "Mommy?"  
  
Cye blushed. "They think I look more like a mommy than a daddy. . ."  
  
--  
  
Tamora sat Teddy the Tiger-Kitty down on ground next to Bear the Kitty- Tiger and looked over at Illana and White Blaze. What'cha wanna do?  
  
Illana shrugged. I dun- HEY! Let's play tag! ^_^  
  
White Blaze nudged Illana. Tag! You're it! Both he and Tamora took off running.  
  
Heeey! Illana laughed and chased after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well. that's it for chapter 3! I hoped you liked it! Now. . . if you would be kind enough to support a starving author. . . please, leave a review! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 4

Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I would LOVE to welcome you to the rousing 4th chapter! ^_^  
  
Thank yous: --phenobarbidoll- thanks again! Your reviews are well appreciated, and yes, German! ^_^ . . . I could NEVER dream of getting to 200 reviews. It just seems so impossible to me. My goal is 50! It's kinda small, but I don't wanna make it too large and then get disappointed when I don't get too many. ^_^ --Sailor Vegeta- ^_^ I had fun writing those scenes. I actually got the idea from a friend who did the EXACT same thing. It was hilarious. --Mel- I'm glad you're enjoying it! ^_^ --Shadow of a Rose- Actually, I was planning on doing both a bath scene and a learning-to-swim scene sometime.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I hafta keep telling you the Ronins, Warlords, and co. aren't mine? Only Tamora and Illana are. . . yadda yadda. Oh. . . "yayoo" is a word my friend came up with! ^_^  
  
Warnings: Utter cuteness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tamora stretched and gave a big yawn. Her kitty ears twitched through messy hair. She looked beside her at her sister with whom she was sharing a bed. Illana was still asleep, clutching Bear and sucking her thumb. Tamora looked over at the bed her parents were sharing. 'Daddy's still asleep,' she thought. 'Might as well go down stairs to see what Mommy's doing. . .' Her tummy growled. 'And maybe get some yummies!' ^_^;;  
  
Tamora climbed out of bed and quietly walked out into the hallway, so as to not wake anyone up. She crept down the hallway until she reached the stairs. They were SO big. . . and she was SO small! Gathering up her courage, and clutching Teddy, she slowly descended the stairs one step at a time. . . it was a LONG way down!  
  
Sekhmet, who happened to come out of the kitchen, saw this. He watched her for a minute, then about halfway down, climbing to the next step, Tamora's little nightshirt rode up exposing her behind (1), but she quickly pulled it down. Sekhmet chuckled. "Need help there, munchkin?"  
  
Tamora's ears twitched as she turned around to look at him. How come she didn't hear him coming into the room? Must've been concentrating to hard on the stairs. . . Yeah, that must be it. She nodded and Sekhmet came over and picked her up. "Where ya headed'?"  
  
"Kit'en."  
  
'Wow. . .' Sekhmet thought, carrying her into the kitchen. He'd expected her to point or something, not speak. From what he'd seen, Tamora never spoke a word. . . she just let Illana do the talking for her, who by the way talked more than any four three year olds put together. This way was usually how everyone told them apart, but not Sekhmet. They had something different about the way they looked. Tamora had a small blue speck in her left eye and their hair was striped different. There was also something different in the way they moved. Illana had a little more pep in her step while Tamora was more graceful.  
  
Sekhmet set Tamora down on a chair that had been piled high with books and cushions so she could sit normally at the kitchen table. He took a seat himself.  
  
Tamora watched Cye go back and forth, cooking bacon and eggs (2). It smelt soooo good. She couldn't wait to eat! Her ears twitched as her tummy growled again. Tamora turned pink as Sekhmet and Cye looked at her. ^_^;;  
  
Cye smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He went back to cooking as Tamora thought about Illana's and her first night with their new family.  
  
*FLASHBACK! ^_^*  
  
Cye opened the back door. "Girls! White Blaze! Dinner's ready!" he called.  
  
White Blaze some running out of the forest with Tamora and Illana, both giggling, hot on his heels. They came running up to the door and started to go in when it hit Cye. . . they. . . were. . . FILTHY! "Stop right there!" They stopped.  
  
"Is somet'ing wrong, Mommy?" Illana rubbed her nose on her sleeve.  
  
"Yes. . . you two need a bath. . . pronto," Cye answered. "And you stay out here, White Blaze, I'll have Ryo bring yours out." With that said, he picked up the two girls and took them inside to the upstairs bathroom.  
  
--  
  
SPLASH! Girlish giggles resonated throughout the bathroom and down the hall. . . as did very large bubbles! ^_^  
  
"Illana, don't splash, honey."  
  
"But, Daddy, iss fun!" ^_^ -- see? Illana havin' fun!  
  
Tamora giggled and blew a handful of bubbles at her sister.  
  
"Hey!" Illana exclaimed and splashed at Tamora.  
  
Tamora splashed back with a playful growl. I am the soopuh-hero Tiger- Kitty!!! I shaww stop yoo and save the worwd!  
  
SPLASH! Kento was almost soaked now, but he looked on in amusement as Illana got an evil look on her face. . . although he had no idea what was going on.  
  
I am da eebill, in-bins-ab-uw (3) Dr. Kitty-Tiger! Yoo wiww not stop me! I wiww dest'oy yoo and take over da eart'! Illana growl-laughed evilly, splashing Tamora. That was what would be remembered as the Battle of the Upstairs Bathroom in Aunt Mia and Uncle Ryo's House (4) which only lasted for maybe a minute because poor Kento had got caught in the crossfire and was now completely soaked.  
  
"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"  
  
The twins stopped their battle and stared at their father. Both girls got a look of complete fear of a spanking on their wet faces. Daddy looks angry. . . Illana whimpered. Tamora nodded, her ears twitching.  
  
Cye poked his head into the bathroom. "Is everything all- oh my. . ." He saw Kento sitting by the tub. . . soaked. . . and water was all over the floor. "Well, I guess bath-time is over!"  
  
Kento seemed to relax at this and grabbed a towel from the sink, as did Cye. The both helped the small children out of the tub.  
  
Then. . . IT happened. Illana shot out of the bathroom and ran down the hall laughing, nekkid as a jay bird! Kento blinked, but only for a second, and ran after her, leaving Cye and a giggling Tamora in the bathroom.  
  
Illana started to turn the corner, but Rowen picked her up, surprising her. "Gotcha!"  
  
Illana giggled as she was handed back to Kento, who sweatdropped and wrapped a towel around her.  
  
*END FLASHBACK! ^_^*  
  
Tamora was pulled out of her thoughts when Cye set a plate down in front of her. On it was two eggs and a piece of bacon situated so they looked like a smile (5). Her ears twitched as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
--  
  
It was afternoon. Rowen and Kayura were sitting on the couch facing each other playing a game of chess. Kayura moved her Bishop to the left as Tamora and Illana came into the room.  
  
"Wutcha pwayin'?" Illana asked, kneeling by the couch. Tamora decided to stand, her ears twitching.  
  
"Chess." Kayura answered. . . Rowen moved a knight.  
  
"Checkmate!" Rowen beamed. ^_^ -- See? Rowen's happy!  
  
"Teatz us to pway?" Illana asked, giving her best sad kitty face. "Pwease?"  
  
Tamora nodded, her ears twitching.  
  
"Ok." Kayura and Rowen set up the board and prepared for probably the hardest thing they'll ever do in their adult lives: teach a couple of three year olds to play chess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her bottom is covered, people! I'm not the kinda person who would let a little girl go wandering around in a nightie without underpants!! I'm pretty sure Cye and Kento aren't either. Yummy! ^_^ My favorite breakfast treat! Invincible! ^_^ One of the many battles of the Splish Splash War ^_^ Yes. . . I know what you're thinking, "How original!" lol  
  
Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this story DOES have a plot. . . I just haven't got to it yet. . . but I will soon! I swear! It should happen within a few chapters.  
  
I really hoped you enjoyed "Tiger Children" up to this point! Please leave a little review. . . I love getting feedback! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 5! ^_^ You remember how I told you in the last chapter that "yayoo" was something one of my friends used? That had nothing to do with the story. . . yet. I'm hoping to use it within the next chapter or two. . . ^_^;;;  
  
By the way, the girls' (and new character you'll meet in this chapter and the next) teeth are different from regular people's. . . they have longer and sharper canines. . . top and bottom. . . ^_^  
  
Thanks yous: --Sailor Vegeta: Glad you're enjoying! ^_^ --Fancy Face: Pleased you like the bit with Ryo and "Tomorrow."  
  
I don't hafta keep doing the disclaimer do I? Good. I didn't think so. . .  
  
Oh, and yes, I know Shin is the name of the Japanese version of Cye. . . I decided to use it because I REALLY like that name.  
  
Warnings: Illana takes after Sage a little bit! She gots a potty mouth.  
  
And the plot unfolds. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thirteen years later.  
  
Illana searched frantically for her sister in the empty school hallway. Tamora? Tamora? Where are you?  
  
No answer.  
  
Illana started to freak out, but tried to convince herself that maybe Tamora had stayed after class to talk to a teacher. 'Yeah, that's it,' Illana thought sniffing the air. She could smell her sister's scent. . . mixed with someone else's. Illana sniffed again. 'I smell blood. . .' Her ears moved, listening for something. . . anything that would give her a clue to where's Tamora might have gone. The sixteen-year-old girl found nothing.  
  
Someone must have opened a door because a slight breeze flowed through the hallway and a new scent filled her nostrils. Someone was watching her and had been for a while.  
  
Illana's ears moved around, listening once again, but stopped dead center when she heard a quiet whizzing sound, then a sharp pain and blood running down her neck. She lifted her arm and took a dart where the pain had been. She turned to run, but her world went black. . .  
  
--  
  
Cye was nearly in tears as he hung up the phone. . . He thought the girls were staying over at a friend's house overnight, but they had been kidnapped. . . He didn't know whether to call the police or Kento first. After about five minutes of debating, he called the police.  
  
--  
  
"Kento, sir?" A young lady of about twenty-three with dark red hair poked her head through the door.  
  
"Wendy, can't you see I'm in a meeting?" Kento glared at the young secretary.  
  
"Yes, sir, but Cye's on line one. He was nearly in tears and says it's an emergency."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, do you mind?" Kento looked at the rest of the people in the room, who gave him a curt nod and a few "Not at all"s. With that he left the room and headed to his office where he quickly picked up the phone. "Cye?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Cye? Cye, what's wrong?"  
  
"Th-th-the g-g-g-irls-s-s hav-v-ve been k-k-k-idn-n-nap-p-p-ped. . ." Cye sobbed.  
  
"No. . ." The ashen-haired boy whispered. "Have you called the police?"  
  
"Yes," the other replied, "they're on their way now."  
  
--  
  
Tamora's ears twitched. They must've been deceiving her. . . She was hearing odd beeps and whirrs. When she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. . . she couldn't move although she wasn't tied down. Tamora sniffed as her ears twitched again. The scent of about twelve other people lingered. Her sister's was also there.  
  
Tamora had no idea where she was. . . then it hit her. 'They decided to continue the experiment. . .' she thought, 'I can't believe it. . .'  
  
Tamora? You awake? Illana whimpered.  
  
Yeah. . .  
  
Good. . . They decided to continue!!! We're SO doomed. . . Another whimper.  
  
Now, Illana, this isn't the time to panic. . . Tamora tried to calm her sister down.  
  
This is the PERFECT TIME TO PANIC!!! Illana roared.  
  
"Ah. . . I see you two are awake," a man's voice interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Psh. . . Der. . ." Illana mumbled dryly. "So. . . you gonna tell us why we're here, or do I hafta break loose and rip your fuckin' head off?"  
  
The man walked into their view. He was wearing a long, white lab coat. . . and was tall. . . VERY tall. His dark maroon hair was slicked back and his blue eyes seemed. . . odd. . . kind of sadistic. "You see. . . even though the experiment lost its funding, you two were never meant to leave the lab. It took us a few years to find you, but when we did you were living in Japan with those. . . PEOPLE. . . How you got taken out of England, we'll never know. . . but-"  
  
"You're not a big fan of gay men are you?" Illana glared at him as she said this. Tamora's ears twitched as she growled at him and showed her sharp teeth.  
  
"I think homosexuals are disgusting perverts. . ." he sneered. This gained growls from both girls and a VERY load roar from Tamora. "Now, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted. . . despite their terrible, perverted influence on you two, we decided to let the look after you until you were of age. Then we could bring you back to England and start the procedure."  
  
Illana gulped. "Procedure?"  
  
"Now, now. . . let's not be so hasty! You'll find out in time. . ." The man looked to his left. "Ok, you boys can take them to the living quarters now."  
  
Two men entered the room. They gave the girls a shot of sedative and after about a minute, the twins were out like a light.  
  
--  
  
"Mommy?" a little blond boy of about three years looked at Cye. "Where's Ora an' Iwwy?"  
  
Cye picked up the little boy and sat him in his lap. "I don't know, Shin," he whispered with a tear in his eye as the child cuddled against him. "I just don't know. . ."  
  
In the kitchen, Kento was answering questions for the police.  
  
"Mmkay. . . They could have run away because they were angry at you. . . did you give them some sort of severe punishment?"  
  
Kento shook his head. "No. . . we haven't punished them in months."  
  
"Do you know if they had any enemies at school. . . if anyone would try to hurt them?"  
  
"Not that I know of. . ." Kento shook his head again. . . but then a light bulb seemed to go off above his head. "Wait. . . they were the result of a genetic experiment by the government. . . do you think that's what happened?"  
  
"Experiment?"  
  
"Yeah, when we adopted the girls, we were told that they were the result of a genetic experiment. . . but the woman conducting it died and the government didn't see fit to continue. They thought it was a waste of funding, so they had the girls sent to a home."  
  
"Do you know which country's government it was?"  
  
"I always assumed it was ours. . . but now that I think about it, it could have been some other country."  
  
"Sounds like that's what might have happened. We'll look into it, sir."  
  
"Thanks. . ."  
  
--  
  
Tamora awoke, this time with the ability to move. She sat up and sniffed while looking around. Illana was in the bed beside hers still asleep. She continued to look around and sniff as her ears twitched. This place looked like their room. . . hell, it even SMELLED like it! She would have thought that what happened was just a really bad dream, but there were a few things that made her know it wasn't. One: In was already 11:45 and Shin hadn't burst in to wake them up. Two: They were still in their clothes. Three: The scent of two unfamiliar men was in the air.  
  
Illana sat up and yawned. "Good morning, Tamora!" ^_^ -- See? Illana's grinning at her sister! "You'll never believe the weird dream. . . I. . . had. . ." She stopped. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"  
  
Tamora frowned and shook her head, ears twitching.  
  
"Well damn it all! How the fuck are we gonna get outta here?!" Illana all but jumped out of her bed and ran circles around the room.  
  
Tamora sighed. "We are going to go along with this calmly and obey every-"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT?!" *This* is where Illana leaps out of bed and runs circles around the room.  
  
"Calm down. . . you didn't let me finish."  
  
Illana stopped and sat back down on her bed only to start fidgeting. "Well hurry up and finish."  
  
"We play along until we find our chance to escape."  
  
"Oh. . ." Illana fidgeted with a grin. "Sounds good, I guess. . . but you know what?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm hungry. . ." The fidgety girl stood up and raced for the door.  
  
"Me, too." Tamora stood.  
  
Illana opened the door only to have something small with the spots of a cheetah and kitty ears latch onto her leg.  
  
"HELLOOOOOOO!" Beamed a boy with an Italian accent. "Da name's Tony." ^_^  
  
The two girls stared at him. The boy seemed to be about six years old. . . and he was just. . . like. . .them.  
  
'Well. . . sorta,' Illana thought. 'Instead of a tiger he's part cheetah.'  
  
The boy's grin turned goofy. "Cat got ya tongue?"  
  
Illana grinned at Tony. "I'm Illana! . . . and that's my twin, Tamora."  
  
Tamora's ears twitched as she nodded a hello.  
  
Tony beamed again. "I'll bet yous two's stahvin'! Yous guys've been in heah since lass night. . . an' 's noon now! I'll get Muhfinn (1) to make yous a sammich or somet'in'! C'mon!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) "Muhfinn" is actually Muirfinn. . . Tony just can't pronounce it right. . . ^_^;;  
  
Well. . . that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Until next chapter, later! 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own'em. . . I ain't making money off this. . . ok, maybe a little! Just kidding. The procedure/surgery thing (think Wolverine) I'm talking about is copyrighted to Marvel Comics. I just thought it would be awesome if they got it 'cos they're part tiger!  
  
Thank yous: --NemesisMuse: I think you did mention it was cute. lol. I was going for cuteness, thanks! --biglotrfanatic: thank you Ashley! ^_^ Yayoo!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Muhfinn! Muhfinn!" Tony ran into the kitchen with Tamora and Illana walking in casually behind him.  
  
A pale-looking boy of about eighteen with short, spiky black hair and black cat ears was sitting at the kitchen table drinking hot tea and reading a book. "Yayoo?" He didn't look up, but he sniffed as if his nose was stopped up.  
  
Tamora's ears twitched as she looked at "Muhfinn". She's never been much into guys. . . THAT was Illana's job. . .but this guy was. . . what was the word Illana all ways used? Hot? 'Yeah. . . hot. . .' Tamora noticed the various Celtic-looking tattoos that were running up his arms and the earrings. He had three even-spaced hoops in each cat ear and one in his right eyebrow. 'Wow. . . he's like a biker or something. . . and very good- looking.'  
  
"Dey's awake. . ." Tony poked the older boy in the arm.  
  
The dark-headed boy looked up. He had the most beautiful violet eyes the girls had ever seen. He smiled nervously. . . he was obviously embarrassed he hadn't noticed when they'd come in. "Yayoo. . . Ay'm soorreh Ay didda heehr yeh!" he said in a thick Scottish accent. "Ay'm Muirfinn."  
  
"Muirfinn?" Illana gave him a confused look and fidgeted a bit.  
  
"Yayoo. . . 'S Scottish. . . mehns dweller bay th' shaynin' seh."  
  
"Oh. . ." Illana mumbled, but then smiled. "I'm Illana. . . and this is Tamora." More fidgeting.  
  
Tamora nodded, her ears twitching. "Hi."  
  
--  
  
Cye sighed. It had been a week and the police still didn't have much of a lead. He missed his girls very much. Everyone did. Hell, everyone and their families were staying with Kento and Cye to confort and support them.  
  
Now, one my think, "That's not so bad. . ." but one has to consider how many people are staying under one roof. . . which is AT LEAST thirty people. These included the Ronins, and their spouses, and the ex-Warlords and THEIR spouses. . . not to mention the load of children! They each had children of their own. . . ESPECIALLY Ryo and Mia who reproduced like bunnies. . . then there was White Blaze, his mate, and their cubs. . .  
  
Cye and Kento's house had been built to accommodate the Ronins and the former Warlords, should they all visit at the same time. Each of the parents had their own room. . . but it had been hard trying to find everyone else a place to sleep. The six older girls were staying in the twins' room, the smaller children were sleeping in Shin's, and after much arguing, the adults had finally agreed to let the older boys take turns camping out in the back yard and sleeping in the basement.  
  
"God damn it!" Sage's voice echoed through the house.  
  
Cye looked in the family room only to find our dear potty-mouth glaring at a small two-year old girl with dark hair and Shin drawing on the wall with crayons.  
  
Sage picked the toddlers up and set them in a playpen. "No. . . you two get a time out."  
  
The little girl's eyes welled up with unshed tears as Shin sat down and crossed his arms. . . a scowl on his face.  
  
"Damn it all. . . Catherine, you start crying and I'll give you something to fuckin' cry about!"  
  
Cye sighed again. He appreciated them being here to help, but it was more trouble than what it was worth.  
  
--  
  
"So. . . What's this 'procedure' that doctor dude was talking about. . . or do you know?" Illana looked over at Muirfinn and took a drink of her Dr. Pepper.  
  
The panther-like young man looked at his cup of tea. "Yayoo. . . eh's relleh ooncomfoortehble. Ye're soore fer mehbbeh a deh oor tuh."  
  
"So you've had it done?" Tamora asked, her ears twitching.  
  
Muirfinn nodded. "Yayoo. . . tuh yehrs ehgoo."  
  
"So. . . what the fuck is it?" Fidget fidget. (AN: Guess who that was! ^_^)  
  
"Yayoo. . . eh's eh sehrgehreh. Theh puh' mehtahl oon yer boones ehn' geeve yeh thehz. . ." He held up his arm horizontally to the girls and balled his hand into a fist. After biting his bottom lip, he clenched his fist tightly, or so it looked. Three blades, each about a foot and half long, shot out of his hand a little behind his knuckles.  
  
Illana paled as the blades retracted back into his hand. "Daaaaaaamn. . ."  
  
"You weren't awake during that, were you?" Twitch twitch.  
  
Another nod. "Yayoo. . . eh's ta kehp yeh froom hehlin' th' ihncehsions tuh quekleh."  
  
"What do you mean?" Illana squirmed in her seat and took another drink.  
  
"Yayoo. . . weh hev oonnehtooruhl (AN: unnatural ^_^) hehlin'. . . poowehrs yoo cood she. Weh werr gehnehticahlleh enjehnehrred (AN: genetically engineered) foor th' sehrgehreh. Eh noormel pehrsehn wood no' lehv throo eh'."  
  
"Are they going to do the same thing to Tony?" Twitch twitch.  
  
Again a nod. "Yayoo. . . when heh tehrns sickstehn. 'S oolwehs sickstehn."  
  
Tamora looked thoughtful for a moment. Twitch twitch. "So you're only eighteen?"  
  
Muirfinn nodded and grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it's so short. I just couldn't really think of anything. . . feel free to give me a couple of ideas for the folks back home. . . ways for pre- teens and toddlers to get in trouble. ^_^ I'll love you for it! 


	8. Chapter 7

Warnings: utter cuteness. . . lol!  
  
Thank you: -NemesisMuse: I hope so, too! Thanks again!- -Rao Windtalker: You know, you're right. Reviews ARE like money. Glad you're enjoying the fic. . . thanks!-  
  
That bunch of paragraphs between the "*****"s are memories!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Illana tried to stare only at the fluorescent light above her. She'd been in surgery for over 28 hours now. They'd put metal on all the harder places. . . her back and ribs to name only a few. Just the spots where the scientists had to be careful so as to not puncture a vital organ. She'd seen herself heal almost instantly after they'd finished her ribs.  
  
Illana started to think back when they'd come to get her. She did NOT want this to happen to her and fought as best as she could to get away. They had to drug her in the end. The same stuff they'd used to keep Tamora and herself from moving when they'd first arrived. She'd kept roaring and growling at them, but quieted down when they said that they wouldn't numb the pain when the surgery started if she didn't shut up.  
  
Intense pain shot through Illana's left leg. "Give. . . me. . . more. . . DRUGS. . ." she growled.  
  
The nurse jumped a bit. . . Illana'd startled her. She hadn't expected it. The most the young girl would do was say, "It's starting to hurt," and they would just administer more anesthetics. . . but this time she all but screamed it.  
  
"NOW GOD DAMN IT!"  
  
"Sorry. . ." The nurse quickly gave Illana another hefty dose.  
  
Illana closed her eyes and thought about her family.  
  
*****  
  
"Well. . . here's the nursery. . ." a tall woman in a business suit opened a door to let the four visitors in the room. Immediately the two young girls shot in the room and looked around at all the babies and toddlers.  
  
"Lookit all the babies, Tamora. . ." Illana gasped and fidgeted. She couldn't wait to pick each of them up, even if they were only in her to get a specific one the agency had chosen.  
  
Tamora nodded. "I love the baby smell. . ."  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
The lady cleared her throat. "He's over this way. . ." She said quietly as she led them to an incubator. "He was born just two weeks ago to a teenager. She just up and left without even naming him." She looked over to Cye and Kento as the twins sneaked up to the incubator for a closer look. "He has numerous health problems due to being born three weeks premature," she stated. Tamora stuck her hands into the gloves and picked the little boy up. The woman continued, oblivious to the thirteen-year-old's actions. "We'll understand if you do not want to adopt him."  
  
"He's perfect. . ." Illana was looking through the top at him. Tamora put him down and took her hands out of the gloves. Both girls turned to their fathers with a pleading look.  
  
Kento looked at the woman and nodded. Illana figured he knew she and her sister wouldn't want any other for a brother. . . or a sister for that matter.  
  
Illana turned around and put her hands inside the gloves and played with the little boy's hands. "Hello, Shin." She could have sworn he smiled at her.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, Miss Illana, only your arms are left," the doctor looked at her. "I'd say it should be about four hours."  
  
Illana rolled her eyes. "Only four?" she asked sarcastically. "But this is too fun. . ."  
  
--  
  
"Did it take this long for you?" Tamora's ears twitched.  
  
Muirfinn chuckled as he nodded. He thought Tamora was cute when her ears did that.  
  
"Nooo. . . not again. . ." Tony whined. "Please. . . no mowa Candyland. . ."  
  
A little girl, also with ears, but with long, frizzy, sandy-blonde hair looked back at him and made her best pouty face. "Pweeeeth? Pretty pweeth? Wiff thugar on top?"  
  
"Yayoo. . . Ay'll pleh wi' yeh," Muirfinn smiled at the three-year old.  
  
"Me too," Tamora smiled. It would take her mind off her sister. . . at least for a while.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
--  
  
"Oh my God!" A young blonde girl of about twelve shrieked at a blue-haired little boy of about 5. "Touma! Get down from there!"  
  
The little boy grinned. He was on top of a bookshelf holding a blanket. . . two of its corners in each hand. "Ok!" He started to jump.  
  
"Not that way, you little runt!"  
  
Pout.  
  
Rowen walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Ilene, what are you scr- Touma Hashiba!" He glared at the little boy. "What are you doing on that bookshelf?!"  
  
"I'm playing parry-shoots!"  
  
"Not anymore," Rowen plucked Touma from his perch and set him down on the floor. "Do that again and I'll bust your butt so hard you won't be able to sit for a week."  
  
Pout.  
  
"You understand me, boy?"  
  
"Yessir. . ."  
  
Ilene smirked.  
  
"Ilene." Rowen looked at the girl.  
  
"He does that again and I'll bust YOUR butt so hard you won't be sitting down for a year. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
Rowen would have said something else, but at that moment two VERY muddy seven-year-old boys stampeded through the front door and up the stairs with two VERY muddy tiger cubs on their tail.  
  
Rowen and his children watched them pass and Rowen shook his head. "Cye's going to kill Ryo and his boys for that one. . ."  
  
Two solemn nods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well. . . that's the newest edition! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and suggestions are ALWAYS welcome! Please feel free to leave either. . . or both! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 8

Don't' you hate it when you get in trouble by your parents and they give you the silent treatment. When that happens I wish they would scream at me or something. . .  
  
That bunch of paragraphs between the "*****"s are memories!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tamora sighed. She knew she'd be going in after Illana, but she didn't think it would be less than a day. 'Just enough time for the doctor to get some sleep, I guess.'  
  
Tamora rolled her head to the side, letting the smell of blood drift to her nose. She didn't know why, but she loved the smell of freshly cut flesh. It excited her. . . but not in the sexual way. It made her want to. . . to. . . kill? 'Yeah. . . have to hunt. . . have to kill. . .' She mentally shook those thoughts out of her head. 'I am not a beast. I do not kill things for pleasure.'  
  
"What are you thinking about?" A voice pulled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I don't think so." The doctor didn't look up from her leg. "Tell me what you're REALLY thinking about."  
  
'Hunt. . . kill. . .' "My family," she lied.  
  
"Really? What about them?"  
  
"I wonder what they're doing. . . what they're thinking. . ." 'No. . . stop thinking about stuff like that. . ."  
  
"I see. . . You were raised by gay men, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes. . ." She whispered, remembering the conversation with some guy when they first got there. "Please. . . just leave me to my thoughts. . ." 'He'd be perfect. . . he seems fairly young. . . nice and juicy. . .'  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
'Just think about Mama, Dad, and Shin,' she thought to herself. 'Then I won't think things like that. . .'  
  
*****  
  
"Oh my God. . ." Tamora muttered. "We're going to be in BIG trouble for this one. . ." Her ears twitched.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Illana picked up the purple 18 month old and held him away from her. . . so she would get paint all over herself.  
  
The little boy started laughing and trying to hug his big sister. "No, Shin, I will NOT hug you!"  
  
Tamora looked around the room. There were purple foot and handprints everywhere. "Mama's going to kill us when he sees this kitchen," she whispered.  
  
"Pretty! Pretty!"  
  
Tamora sighed. "No, Shin, it's not pretty. . ." Twitch. Twitch. "You give him a bath and I'll clean up-"  
  
"No." Illana shoved the playful toddler into her sister's arms. "He's YOUR responsibility today. You clean him up and I'll work on the kitchen. . . let's just home Mama doesn't throw a shit-fit. I can see it now. . . 'What the hell happened to my kitchen?!?!?! You two just wait till your father gets home!'" She mocked.  
  
The two girls shuddered. They didn't want their dad to punish them, he usually had the worst to dish out.  
  
"Ora! Ora!" Shin laughed and smudged Tamora's cheek with purple paint.  
  
"Fine. . . you don't have to go into detail," Tamora muttered and grabbed the little boys hands. She took the child to the upstairs bathroom and started filling the tub. She stood the toddler on the toilet lid. Shin started to sit, but Tamora made him stand. "Sorry, sweetie, you have to stand for Ora."  
  
Tamora had a Hell of a time getting the boy undressed and into the tub without getting purple paint everywhere. She managed well, however.  
  
--  
  
Tamora put the sleeping, purple-spotted baby into his crib and went downstairs to the kitchen. . . which needed a LOT more scrubbing.  
  
"How was the bath?" Fidget. Fidget. Scrub scrub.  
  
"He's spotted. . ." Tamora knelt beside her sister with a scrub brush.  
  
"WHAAAAT?!"  
  
"Some of the paint dried. . . now he has spots here and there. . ." Twitch. Twitch. Scrubby scrub.  
  
"Just don't tell me it's in his pretty blond hair, too. . ." Illana stopped and looked at her twin with a pleading look. Tamora kept on scrubbing. "It is, isn't it?"  
  
"At least it's not spotted. . ."  
  
"At least what's not spotted?"  
  
Tamora stopped and both girls looked at each other.  
  
"Mama-don't-come-in-the-kitchen!" Illana went to scrubbing in a panicked frenzy. . . but her words were too late. Cye had stepped into the doorway and dropped the grocery bags he'd been holding.  
  
The girls stopped scubbing and prepared for the screaming fit that would bring streams of curses flowing out of Cye's mouth.  
  
Silence.  
  
Tamora looked at her father's face. "Mama? I'm sorry. . . It-it's my fault. . .I-"  
  
"Where's the baby?" Cye asked. His voice was calm.  
  
"Upstairs in his room. . . he's napping. . ." Tamora's eyes hit the floor, as did Illana's.  
  
"I'll speak with you both when your father gets home." With that said, he went upstairs. . . bags forgotten.  
  
"Oh my God. . . Mum's PISSED. . . Dad'll be so much worse. . ." Illana whispered. She got up and started running around the room in a panic. . . screaming.  
  
"SSSSHHHH!!! You wanna wake the baby?"  
  
*****  
  
Tamora smiled to herself. They hadn't gotten into much trouble after all. Their parents grounded them, but only for a week for turning their backs on the baby for a few minutes. 'It gave Mama a reason to remodel the kitchen.'  
  
"How much longer?" Tamora looked at the doctor as the smell of blood started to intoxicate her senses again.  
  
"Just a few hours."  
  
--  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing their sweet songs. In the back yard of the Faun-Mouri house, something was cooking. All. . . well. . . most of the children were all sitting on the ground. They were facing three sheets hung from some string that was tied to two trees. A boy who was about nine years old with dark brown hair was standing in front of them in a top hat and cape.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls!" The child exclaimed, addressing the others. "I would like to welcome you to the one, the only. . . the Nether Realm Three Ring Circus! I am-"  
  
"But Rajura," interrupted a blond girl of about eight, "this is the Mortal Realm."  
  
"Hang with me here, Midori. . ." Rajura muttered with a sigh. "Now. . . *ahem* I am Rajura, Lord of the Rings!"  
  
"Oh my God, that's cheesy. . ." a boy muttered from behind one of the sheets.  
  
Rajura turned his back to the audience. "Shut up, Naaza!"  
  
The audience groaned. "Hey, we're here to see your 'circus'," a green- haired girl with snake-like features stood up. "We didn't come to see you argue."  
  
"I did!" ^_^  
  
The girl glared at a dark-headed boy. "Shut up, Ryo. . ."  
  
"Sheesh. . . Sorry, Medusa. . ."  
  
"We knew that. . ."  
  
"H-"  
  
"Anyways. . ." Medusa cut him off. "This is prolly gonna be stupid." She started to go inside. "I'm going to do something intelligent."  
  
"What's that? Read an encyclopedia?" Rajura snickered.  
  
Laughter.  
  
"It's better than hanging around here with you goobers. . . Besides, my baby-sitting time is up." The fourteen year old girl opened the back door to go into the kitchen. . . only to meet a red-headed young man with Sage's looks.  
  
The boy moved out of the way to let her pass. "After you, Miss Medusa," he bowed.  
  
"Thank you, Seiji," she smiled a bit.  
  
"MEDUSA LOVES SEIJI!!!" Naaza cracked from behind the sheet.  
  
Medusa and Seiji looked at each other and shrugged before Medusa went inside and sat down at the table where Cye was looking through a cookbook.  
  
Seiji walked over by the "circus" and looked around. "What's goin' on, squirts?"  
  
"A circus!" one of the smaller Sanada boys replied from his spot on the ground.  
  
Rajura nodded. "Care to join? We could always use more freaks. . . We could prolly turn you into the bearded lady or something.  
  
"No. . . but thanks anyway," Seiji shrugged. "I'm just baby-sitting. . . making sure you all don't do anything stupid. The 'rents have enough to worry about as it is without one of you breaking a bone. . . speaking of broken bones. . ." His attention turned to some large catapult thing. "What is that?"  
  
"That's Touma's! He's our human canon ball," was Rajura's reply.  
  
"Too dangerous. You're not using it."  
  
Many groans and "Awww maaaan. . . "s erupt from the audience.  
  
"Just because you're seventeen you think you can boss us around. . ." Rajura muttered.  
  
"What was that, squirt?"  
  
"Uh. . ." ^_^;; "Nothin'!"  
  
--  
  
"Medusa?" Cye looked up from his cooking.  
  
"Yessir?"  
  
"Could you go upstairs and check on the little ones? If any are awake, put them in the playpen in the family room."  
  
"Sure thing, Aunt Cye," Medusa got up and left the room.  
  
The phone rang. Cye jumped a bit and picked it up. "Faun-Mouri residence."  
  
"Mr. Mouri?" A male voice asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is detective Markus Walsch in England. . . your government hired me to find your teenagers. Remember me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well. . . I've got some news."  
  
"How are my girls?"  
  
"Well. . ." the detective seemed to pause. "They're staying at a laboratory in London. It seems they were never supposed to leave. . ." He paused again. "You're not going to like this. . ."  
  
"What am I not going to like?"  
  
"They recently had a procedure done on them."  
  
"P-Procedure?" Cye stuttered. Suddenly horrible scenes of violence and torture started flashing through his mind.  
  
"We have acquired a video from the facility of the procedure. They did it on a sixteen-year-old boy two years ago. . . I think it would be easier than just explaining it over the phone. Would you like me to send you a copy?"  
  
Cye stood silently for a moment. He didn't know whether he wanted it or not. What if it was terrible and gruesome? But then again. . . what if it wasn't all that bad? There was only one way to find out. He sighed sadly. "Yes. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gee. . . Tamora's coming out to be bloodthirsty? I guess it's the beast in her. ^_^  
  
Feel free to leave review and/or suggestions! (HINT HINT! ^_^) 


End file.
